Friday Night
by Horribly Horny Harry
Summary: This is what the Gryffindor boys get up to on a Friday night. Harry/Seamus, Harry/Neville, Harry/Dean, Harry/Ron. M/M.


This is for SmutRules. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I'm not making money from writing this.

Every Friday night the boys of sixth year Gryffindor switched off whose night it was to entertain that night. Harry was up this week.

He had kicked everyone out of their dorm room at seven and told them to be back in an hour.

Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville all arrive at exactly eight pm and open their dorm door to find it decorated with dim lighting, silk draping, and a circle of four plush chairs. The boys take the cue and sit in the chairs.

From there, music starts playing as Harry appears from behind his bed. He is dressed in nothing but a black mini skirt that hides nothing. Harry glides to the center of the chair circle and turns around slowly so all the boys get a good look at the goods. Harry's butt is half seen and his aroused dick is holding the front of the skirt up so both cock and balls are seen there.

The boys can't wait for tonight's entertainment!

Harry begins to dance with his hips swaying him and the boys are mesmerized by his bobbing prick. Harry sees that Seamus had his dick out first and is starting to jack himself off.

Harry struts up to Seamus' chair and crawls on to his lap. Straddling his lap, Harry starts to dance while the others watch. Harry's hips tease everyone while his body sways with the music. Seamus rubs his hands up Harry's muscular legs to grab onto the gyrating butt. Harry throws his head back in pleasure as his hips thrust this cock against Seamus' broad chest.

Seamus grabs Harry's hips and forces them to rock against his dick. The others watch as Harry's muscles bunch with tension as the two in the chair hump.

Harry encases their erections together in his hand to squeeze them for more friction. Seamus' breathing is labored and Harry is grunting with every other thrust. Seamus is lying back enjoying the ride while Harry does all the work of pleasuring them; it is Harry's night after all. With that thought, Seamus stops lifting his hips for Harry and decides relax but his body has different thoughts; his butt muscles are flexing to create involuntary humping because of his strong want of pleasure.

"Oh yes, Merlin, more!" Harry whines as his movements become more frantic. As they get closer to orgasm, Harry's hold on their cocks loosens and tightens because he has a tendency to get muscle spasms when in the height of his pleasure. "Ah ah ahhh!" He grunts with each thrust.

"That's it, slut. No getting off until I have. You wouldn't want to disappoint your client," Seamus demands.

"Yes, sir. Oh, sir, your dick is beautiful. I love its thickness; so heavy in my hand!"

"That a good slut, keep vocalizing the pleasure my cock brings you."

With a tight squeeze from Harry's fist and both of them were screaming from the painful pleasure that is now awake in them. "Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, OH SEAMUS!" Harry clutches his unoccupied hand onto Seamus' muscular shoulder for balance as they ride to the end. "Your cock is too amazing, I don't think I can hold on," Harry gasps out between grunts.

"Hold it, bitch. Just a bit longer"

"Oh, yes yes yes. AHH AH AHHHHH. Please, Seamus, have mercy on your cock whore! My penis feels like it's going to explode. AHH OH Oh oh Oh OH AHH!"

Seamus spanks Harry's ass as they both cum with shouts of gibberish. Their spunk lands on Seamus' chest and even his lips. Harry cleans Seamus up with his tongue and hums with each lick, savoring the tasty treat.

Harry stands and looks at his roommates and is satisfied with what he sees: Ron is sticky with his own cum, Neville is getting pleasure from not touching his cock but from bouncing it in the air, and Dean stroking his up to his first orgasm of the night. The occupants of the room notice that Harry is still hard, even after that hot display.

"I took a potion, it'll wear off at midnight, so until then you all have to help me or you may just find the same potion in your pumpkin juice tomorrow morning," Harry states with a satisfied look.

The other boys nod at the thought of being forced to pleasure Harry for the next three and a half hours.

Harry moves up to Dean and kneels in front of him. "Let me help you with that," Harry says before gulping the black dick to its base. Dean's body shudders as he screams at the tightness of Harry's throat. Harry throws all he has into it and it only takes a few minutes of Harry bobbing his head and massaging the dick with his talented tongue to get Dean to burst.

Dean thought he was going to die from the intense pleasure that enveloped him. White flashed across his vision as Harry drank all he had to give.

The three other boys watch in fascination as Harry's throat budges from the cock lodged down it. Harry's head stops bobbing and he focus on swallowing the member and breathing through his flaring nostrils. Harry hums as he feels Dean's hot liquid slide down the rest of his throat.

When the dick softens, Harry figures that he'll get no more treat from it and it's time to move to the next. Dean is passed out in his chair as Harry kisses his lips and looks over to Neville.

Neville is still bouncing his hard dick in the air, but now he is more frantic. Harry's own cock is throbbing with the need to be sated. Harry lifts Neville's legs and wraps them around his waist. Wasting no time, Harry thrusts right into Neville's waiting hole.

Neville continues to clutch the sofa chair as Harry attacks him. Harry fucks him like a rabbit; never quitting for a moment until both are cumming. Harry's only focus is to get himself off; with no care as to Neville, Harry works himself in and out at a bruising pace. This time it is Neville who is screaming for all of Gryffindor to hear. The chair is squeaking in protest and threatening to rock right off its legs. Neville comes first, not once was anything touching his dick. Harry follows after because of the pulsing hole clenching his manhood.

Harry pulls his erect dick out and shoves it into Neville's mouth for him to clean up.

"Suck it clean!" Harry demands, Neville does just what's told.

"On the floor, Harry," Ron commands of his toy. "I want to see your tight asshole begging for my enormous cock."

Harry pulls away from Neville as his dick vibrates at the promise in Ron's voice. Harry bends over and Ron watches the hole gape open and squeeze shut just asking for a massive cock like Ron's to fill it so full that they may never come apart.

Ron licks up the cum trickling out of Harry's ass and then leans over him like a dog and slams his juicy meat right in. Harry's beautiful screams of pleasure get all the cocks in the room pulsing for another round. Ron wraps his arms around Harry's chest and positions his legs so that he can mimic the thrusting action that a male dog uses on his bitch.

"I'm going to fuck you, Harry," Ron pants in his ear, "Fucked like you've never been fucked before."

Harry believes him because Ron's dick is already pulsing against Harry's prostate and making Harry whimper.

"That's a good bitch. Whine in want for my bone," Ron encourages.

Dog cries fill the room as Ron starts making shallow thrusts into Harry's body. Harry's eyes are closed and mouth gaping. He can feel the other boy's ab muscles contracting to shift only his hips back and forth. Ron's chest stays in place on his back while his breath heats the back of Harry's neck.

"Are you ready, bitch? Enough of this slow stuff!"

With that, Ron's hips pulls his member out to the tip and then slams it all the way back in. The other occupants of the room moan as Harry's screams and his eyes pop open in shocking ecstasy.

The boys watch as Ron fucks Harry like the bitch he is.

"Oh such a good boy, Harry. Soon you'll get the treat at the center of my bone for being such a good dog. Good dog."

Harry struggles to keep their bodies up because his arms are tired from the rocking Ron is doing to his body. He ignores the pain and plays his part. "AWOOOOOOO!" harry calls, throwing his head back to howl his pleasure.

"Yes, call to the moon." grunt "Thank your goddess" grunt "that she's allowing" grunt "you such a wonderful" grunt "treat!"

Harry tries to continue but he can only get grunts out because Ron starts riding his ass even harder than before.

"Such a tight hole."

"Ah." Is all Harry can say.

Ron's hips go into hyper drive as he nears his end. His sharp hip bones bruising Harry's ass. His leg muscles strain with the rapid thrusting of his dick in and out of the boy below him. It is pure fucking. Fucking like animals in heat. Harry comes first leaving a creaming puddle on the floor. His hole clenches down on Ron's swollen prick. Ron's humping becomes erratic and he talks through his orgasm: "Good, Harry. Milk my cock. Ah good boy. Uhhh ummm. That's it. Oh Merlin, your ass loves my milk doesn't it. Yep, keep drinking." Ron is known for his long orgasms. It can take minutes to get every last drop from him.

Harry groggily enjoys Ron's jerky jabs at his prostate. He feels warm in the feeling of being full of cream.

Ron comes down from his orgasm high and slips himself out of Harry and one last squirt of jizz shoots out to caress the ass in front of it.

The worn out Harry can only roll over in exhaustion. He lays out flat except for his cock pointing straight up.

"Seamus," Ron pants, "I believe it's back to you!" Harry moans.

How was that, SmutRules? Good enough? Did you jack-off while reading it? I hope so. I love getting people off; teenagers are too horny not to have some me-time. My me time sometime consists of my boyfriend though. We created a system where I'll read my adult fanfiction while he has his mouth around my cock. I keep my hand on his head and whenever the story gets good I'll tap his head. He'll suck for every tap. OMG, it that good reading! You've got to try it.

I love reading how I got people off; so, please tell me how I serviced you (in detail). Let me know if you have any kinks you want me to write for you.


End file.
